


Oh My Love

by LannaBanzai



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 02:32:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5522183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LannaBanzai/pseuds/LannaBanzai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lieutenant duckling one shot for my tumblr captain swan secret santa :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh My Love

“Emma! You have to go. It’s not a choice you get to make! We are hosting the Christmas ball of this year, our guests will be arriving shortly and you will be present for it all. Stop your complaining, and pick out a dress for tonight, I expect you to arrive on time for dinner.” With that her mother turned and headed out the door. Emma groaned as she glanced towards her window. Her last daring escape had lead her to believe she could attempt it again…if her parents we’re not on high alert and had the guards on watch for that. Ah, how cliche. A princess trapped in her tower. With a resigned sigh she picked out her dress for the evening and tried her hardest not to dread the upcoming event. She glanced out the window, hope overtaking her when she saw a familiar ship docked in the harbour.

“Just barely on time I see.” She muttered to herself, but the smile was already on her face. “Now to just make it through dinner without incident.”

~/~

“Emma, you remember the Jones brothers?” Her father cheerily introduced them again.

“Yes, it’s good to see you again.” She curtsied, feeling a bit foolish, but when she stood one of the Jones brothers took her hand slowly. Killian Jones was his name, he pressed his lips to her hand and stood up again.

“It’s lovely to see you again, Princess.” When her father turned away he winked at her and she had to stifle a giggle. That man will be the death of her.

“Be careful you two,” The captain, Liam, warned. “You don’t want to get yourselves caught.” Emma nodded once before bidding them goodbye as her father called her over.

“Emma, meet me in the gardens after dinner. I want to ask you something.” Killian sounded a tad nervous, but she nodded her agreement before making her way to her father’s side.

“Emma, this is Queen Elsa and Princess Anna of Arendelle.” Just then her father was called away, leaving her to chat with the two royals.

“Your castle is bigger than ours. Which is awesome! I would have had fun running around these halls.” The red haired one spoke quickly and with such excitement that Emma couldn’t help but smile.

“Anna!” The blonde one, Elsa, chided her sister. Elsa had a controlled air about her, she was wound tighter than Anna was, it was like she was born to be queen.

“It’s alright.” Emma spoke with kindness lacing her voice. “I’ve heard much about Arendelle, but it seems like it’s quite far from Misthaven. You must be tired from the journey.” Elsa smiled, relaxing a bit.

“Yes, it’s quite the journey; you should make it if you ever get the chance. Arendelle is a rather lovely place.” Elsa beamed and Anna rolled her eyes a bit.

“Yeah when it isn’t covered in snow.” She muttered and Elsa shot a glare in her direction.

“Anna! Give it a rest!” Elsa’s tone was frustrated but Anna just shrugged, not seeming to care if she bugged her sister.

“I’m not the one who did it.” Emma had to bite her lip to stop from laughing. So this must be what it’s like to have a sibling. After a bit of arguing Anna apologized to Emma, but she didn’t mind. 

“It’s alright, honestly I get so bored here sometimes…I do enjoy your banter.” It was at that moment that Killian caught her eye from across the room and she had to try and hold back the blush creeping into her cheeks. Elsa followed her line of vision right as Killian winked at Emma.

“You seem to have caught the lieutenant’s eye.” Elsa murmured and Emma couldn’t fight the blush this time.

“No! I haven’t…I’ve just-no.” She stuttered her response. If her parents found out she was dating the lieutenant, they could never be together. She was a princess, she had to marry a prince, those were the rules.

“I understand.” Elsa’s voice was hushed and Anna thankfully had her attention drawn somewhere else. “Just remember, Emma. You must do what make you happy.” She nodded once, her mouth turning up at the corners as she did so. Elsa could be someone she got along with; reminding her of another person she knew.

“Elsa, have you met Liam Jones?”

~/~

Dinner went without a hitch, Killian was seated next to Emma the entire night and she could practically feel the nerves radiating off of him. It was making her more nervous than she intended to be; making every ounce of her wish her parents chalked it up to the celebration. 

“Killian?” She called quietly, stepping into the gardens. It was a chilly night, the sky clear enough to see the stars.

“Over here, love.” She saw the outline of him and she stepped towards him carefully.

“What on earth are we doing out here?” Emma questioned as he laced his fingers through hers.

“Not yet, a bit farther from the doors perhaps.” His voice was shaking a bit and the anticipation of it all was slowly killing her. Patience had never been Emma’s strong suit.

“Alright, but quickly now. My parents will surely know I’m missing soon and come looking for me.” Killian pulled her a little ways away, so they were far enough that they wouldn’t be spotted if someone were to look for them.

“Emma, you love me do you not?” She frowned, the careful tone to his words striking fear into her heart.

“Of course I love you. What’s going on? You’re starting to scare me, Killian.” Even in the darkness she could see his brief grin.

“I love you too, Emma. Which is why I brought you out here; under the stars that we spent our first night gazing at. Just so I may be bold and ask you a question.” Emma’s heart skipped a beat.

“Killian…” He turned to face her, tightening his grip on her hand momentarily before he dropped down to one knee and she’s pretty sure her heart stopped beating in her chest.

“Princess Emma Swan of Misthaven, you changed my life the moment I met you.” He began and she couldn’t move away. “I know it’s only been a few months, but they have been the best months of my entire life. You make my heart beat faster, my life glow brighter and my days worth living. I never thought that I could have someone as brilliant as you in my life, I am undeserving of your affection, yet you still choose to give it to me. So, tonight as we stand under the stars I wish to ask you one thing only.” He pulled out a ring and she stopped breathing entirely. “Will you marry me?”

Her hands were covering her mouth and she was pretty sure she was crying. There was no way this could work, no way this would be allowed. Elsa told her to follow her heart, her mother always talked about how true love finds a way, and she was positive Killian was her true love. Yet her parents told her she had to marry a prince, or someone of status. Not some lieutenant in the Navy. If he was a captain maybe they’d allow it, but a lieutenant? She should say no, she had to say no. For Misthaven, and her future people.

“Yes.” She breathed and he slid the ring onto her finger before she pulled him in for a kiss. She should be worried, nervous or even a bit hesitant; all she could feel was elation. The love of her life proposed to her and she said yes. “Even if I have to run away with you to do if, I will marry you.” She grinned as he rested his forehead against hers, her fingers tracing his cheek like she wanted to memorize the lines she already knew so well.

“I promise you Emma, we will see this through. No matter what problem arises, we will see it through together.” It was out there under the stars, that her true love declared to always fight for her.

~/~

“Emma are you ready?” A voice chimed through her door and she sighed, adjusting her hair again.

“Possibly. Come in, Elsa.” She worried with her curls; they just didn’t seem perfect enough.

“Emma!” Elsa cried, a pleasant smile spreading across her face. “You look absolutely stunning. White is quite the accenting colour on you.” Elsa’s blue dress was the perfect shade, bringing out the brightest blue of her eyes.

“Thank you.” Emma blushed a bit before turning back to the mirror. “You know, I never thought I’d see myself here. I thought I was going to grow old with someone who I barely knew and now I am marrying someone of my choice.” She couldnt help but grin. “Someone who loves me.”

“Yes, and someone who is waiting for you, so Emma, are you ready?” She took a deep breath before turning back to Elsa and nodding as she lead her into the hallway where her father was waiting.

“You look so happy Emma, I’m so proud of you.” He steadied her trembling hand as the doors opened and music began to play.


End file.
